A Lifetime's Repercussion of a Dare
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: Chuck comes up with a simple contest for him and Blair: both must come up with a dare for each other in which they will have to live with it for the rest of their lives.
1. The Game

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL. XP**

_**Author's note:**_ I'm lovin' S03!!! XD XD XD This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I realized it was too long. So I decided to split it into 3 parts. Inspired by the fic "_**Vegas Mistakes**_" written by BimboBoop. Most of the fic updates this week have depressing content and I can't even dare to read it for fear that I'm gonna wallow in angst. No~ not when S03 Chair is ubersweet n' fluffy as cotton candy. This is 3-part fic.

**A Lifetime's Repercussion of a Dare**  
Summary:  
Chuck comes up with a simple contest for him and Blair: both must come up with a dare for each other that they will have to live with for the rest of their lives.

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

_**Ch01: The Game**_

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

"I cannot believe this will be the last summer vacation I will ever be granted before I totally lose that free time to become an independent, self-sustaining woman," Blair's tone was that of awe, impressed by the potential the future held for her, and of regret, as is felt when a certain time would come to an end.

Blair Waldorf and Serena van der Woodsen were currently in the latter's bedroom, the two lifelong best friends lounging at the blonde's queen-sized bed. Serena's back was leaning on the headboard as she read a fashion magazine while Blair, seemingly in a pensive mood, just laid on her back, curling a tendril of brown curls around her finger as she sighed.

Serena giggled, amused at the nostalgic current in her best friend's tone and demeanor, the brunette's eyesight on the ceiling, her vision possibly soaring beyond in the vast blue sky. "True, this is the last summer vacation we will be granted with before we graduate and take on jobs which do not give the summer off, unless our profession is in the field of education."

Blair sighed again, exasperation this time, and lifted herself up nearer to Serena's side, headboard supporting her back. "And this last summer is absolutely dragging. There's nothing to do that we haven't done before. A season finale of our student lives should be phenomenal, but here I am, realizing that my life is getting duller by the day!"

"Then go play with Chuck." Serena offered, not taking her eyes off the magazine as she turned to the next page. She was more than familiar with Blair flaring drama from time to time and she was not accommodating it this time; she just wanted to relax in bed all day before (maybe) going off to a club for the night, and she would then invite Blair.

"Doesn't he always make your time worthwhile with... activities?" Serena cringed at the meaning behind the euphemized term.

A slap to Serena's upper arm was Blair's indignant response, as well as a subsequent reddening of the cheeks. "Serena!" she groaned as she crossed her arms. "I can't believe you!"

"Well," an additional voice spoke, "I'd say, right on the mark, Sis."

The signature smug expression of Chuck Bass was worn on his face as Serena's stepbrother and Blair's boyfriend leaned on the door frame of Serena's room, smirking at the two friends on the bed.

"How about we spend a week locked in my suite? Or..." He strolled inside Serena's bedroom to Blair's side of the bed, cradling her chin and running his fingers over her jaw in endearment. "We could drive around New York in my limo?"

Serena's face contorted in disgust as she threw a pillow at her stepbrother, who managed to dodge her weak throw. Blair slapped his arm.

"Not amusing, Basshole," Blair retorted in annoyance as she stood up and faced her boyfriend of three years and ongoing. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. He was keeping it PG for Serena's sake. That, plus Blair would not be amused by any sexual antics of his, and it might cost him a few nights of sleeping alone. And some flowers and jewelry.

"So what do you want, princess?"

Blair huffed as she wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck. "I want something out of the ordinary."

Chuck raised his eyebrows at her. "Something along the lines of the supernatural and the bizarre?"

Blair hit his shoulder lightly, lips pursing to convey that she did not find his comment amusing. "I want something memorable to happen to make this last summer as a student unforgettable."

Before Chuck could open his mouth, Blair cut him off with an additional comment. "And no, Chuck. Sexual escapades are not in the list of possibilities."

He chuckled, placing a kiss on her nose. "Alright, princess. I have just the thing in mind."

Blair cocked an eyebrow in interest. She grinned. "Oh? This better be good, Chuck."

"How about a game, Waldorf? What do you say?"

Serena, who had been content to just sit back and browse through her magazine, averted her gaze from the article on relationships to gaze at them curiously, eyebrows raised. She chose to be a spectator for now, and kept her mouth pursed together.

Blair narrowed her eyes. "And what does this game of yours entail?"

Chuck did not falter from her staredown. She was probably thinking he was scheming something that would have sex involved. "A modified version of dare."

"You don't expect me to participate do you?" Serena interjected cautiously. The couple, who were still in an embrace, turned to the blonde on the bed.

"No, this is between the two of us." Chuck answered.

Serena sighed in relief. "Thank god." She waved her hand to them, going back to her magazine. "Go on, then. Sorry for the interruption."

The couple then turned back to each other. "Let's hear it, then."

He smirked devilishly. "We each have to come up with a dare for each other."

Blair feigned an enthusiastic gasp. "What a fantastic idea! We can do it in my slumber party. Spin the bottle?" The sarcasm in her statement earned a chuckle from her boyfriend.

"Let me finish, princess. And I thought you preferred the term soiree."

Blair rolled her eyes but fixed her attention to him.

"We come up with a dare in which its effect should last a lifetime."

Blair raised her eyebrow at Chuck's smug face, knowing he had caught her interest.

"Well, well, Bass. I'm in."

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

"You better be careful, B. This is Chuck we're talking about." Serena eyed her in seriousness and concern as she stood next to Blair raking through the blouses on the clothes rack in Bendel. "He's got something up his sleeve."

Serena had warned Blair to think things through after she so easily agreed to Chuck's proposition. Serena was wary, and she wanted to make sure her BFF knew that partaking in the game was like selling your soul to the devil. Serena tried to discourage Blair, but the girl was looking for a slice of life and challenge, so she sealed the deal with a kiss and Serena served as a witness to their contract.

"Don't you think I know that?" Blair snapped back, as if Serena had just insulted her intellect. She smirked deviously. "I'm going to beat him at his game."

Last night, Chuck volunteered to go through first with the dare, which surprised Blair and aroused her suspicions. She then told him she would contact him in two days while she thought of a good dare. And now, she was shopping with Serena, trying to think one step ahead of him by thinking of possible dares he might make her go through.

Serena expelled a silent sigh as she raised her eyebrows. "This will be interesting..."

Blair paused from fingering the dress she considered purchasing. She suddenly gasped, looking scandalized at her epiphany as she turned to her best friend. "Oh my god, what if he dares me to make a sex tape with him?!" She hissed.

"Hey, I tried to save your soul, but you sold it to the Bass."

"Serena!" Blair huffed as she stomped her foot. "Not helpful!"

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

Chuck smirked as his phone rang, Blair's name appearing on the screen. "Have you made up your mind, princess?"

"Yes, I've decided on my dare. In which case, pack your bags for a weekend getaway."

Chuck raised an eyebrow, sorely amused by the order. "And why should I do that?"

"We're going to enjoy the Miami beaches for three days."

"I'll arrange transportation."

"Good. Pick me up at the penthouse?"

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

**Next on, **_**Ch02: Blair's Dare**_

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-


	2. Blair's Dare

_**Author's note:**_ Update! Now all I have to complete is the last chappie. XD

**A Lifetime's Repercussion of a Dare**  
Summary:  
Chuck comes up with a simple contest for him and Blair: both must come up with a dare for each other that they will have to live with for the rest of their lives.

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

_**Ch02: Blair's Dare**_

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

"B! Chuck! You're back!" Serena skipped to her best friend who had just walked in the living room of the van der-Bass-Humphrey residence. Lily, Rufus and Dan were in the Hamptons for the summer and Jenny and Eric were on a Euro trip, thereby leaving Serena with the penthouse to herself.

"S!" Blair opened her arms to hug Serena tightly as the blonde rushed to her.

Following behind Blair, Chuck walked in, several bags in hand. The two women looked at him as he dropped the luggage on the floor.

Serena noticed Chuck's face; though set in its usual expression of casualness, his jaw jutted out more firmly, and his eyes had a hint of chagrin. Serena fought the urge to grin. He was probably irritated with being forced to carry his and Blair's bags, most likely prompted by the girl who had him wrapped around her fingers (Serena shook her head at the innuendo Chuck would've garnered from that) and every whim.

She returned her attention to Blair, ignoring Chuck as he went behind the kitchen counter to grab, surprisingly, a water bottle and chugged the refreshment in big, loud gulps.

"So..." she drawled out, "How was the impromptu weekend trip to Miami?"

Blair grinned, but not in a sweetly reminiscing way, but the impish grin that Serena was very familiar with. The grin Blair usually donned after a successful scheme, one of smug triumph.

Blair sighed for dramatics. "It was great. Very memorable." She twirled a lock of brown hair as she stared off in space.

"So..." Serena's curiosity trailed off, uncertainty in the air as she took a seat on the sofa, Blair sitting beside her. Serena wasn't sure if it was some private affair for only Chuck and Blair, but she was tempted to snoop, as she knew she would most likely be amused. "How'd Miami go?"

The corner of Blair's lips lifted, predicting what Serena was drawing out. "As you know, Chuck went first with my dare."

From the kitchen, Serena could clearly see the frown set on Chuck's face and the purse of his lips tempted her to grin. She could only guess what Blair had subjected Chuck to, as her best friend chose not to reveal any information beforehand. This should be good. And granted, it should last a lifetime. It was bound never to be lived down.

Serena's eyebrows raised, her question unvoiced and an indication for her best friend to continue with the program.

"I got him a tattoo." Blair shrugged, but Serena could see how much Blair was controlling the wide, triumphant grin begging to stand out.

"Oh?" Serena's eyes went wide, but she was not much impressed. The tattoo could be the size of a coin, after all.

"Shall I present?" Blair stood up and with a hand on her hip and the other arm raised, emulating a presenter launching a new product. Chuck's scowl meant he was not amused, raising Serena's anticipation.

"Come here, baby." Blair called out with a saccharine drawl.

"Waldorf."

Blair turned to look at her uncooperative boyfriend with both hands on her hip. "Bass." She raised an eyebrow. "Chickening out?"

The mockery in her voice was challenging him, and he scoffed. "Fine." He approached them and pulled off his shirt, causing Serena to howl in laughter.

"Oh my god, B! I can't believe you!" Tattooed below his navel, in line with his hip, were the words 'Package exclusively for Blair Waldorf' encased in a square with an arrow pointed downwards. And the text was by no means small, almost encompassing the width of his abdomen.

"Is this your idea of a chastity belt, B?" Serena laughed again. "That would so turn off any girl besides you."

"Well," Blair sauntered towards Chuck, tilting her head as if inspecting the tattoo. "I do like it." She patted the tattoo.

A hiss of pain escaped through Chuck's gritted teeth at the contact of Blair's fingers and the colored skin. "Shit, Waldorf! It still stings!"

"Ingenious, B!" Serena applauded daintily, to which Blair mock-bowed. Chuck went ignored.

"Thank you, S. But that is not all."

Serena's jaw dropped, another string of laughter. "There's more?! Oh you're evil, B." Serena shook her head with a laugh.

Blair faced Chuck once again and twirled her index finger pointing downward. "Turn around, baby."

Chuck scowled again, but did as she commanded. He expected laughter, but there was only silence.

"So?" Blair prodded for Serena's opinion.

The blonde frowned, unable to discern the meaning of the picture embedded in Chuck's shoulder blades. "Fairy wings?"

"Butterfly!" Blair sounded indignant, and Chuck grinned, still facing away from them. "It's butterfly wings!"

For the next tattoo, butterfly wings decorated Chuck's back, the pennate sketch overlapping the span of his shoulder blades. [1] In the bare space left between the wings, the sign for the Greek letter beta in lowercase was imprinted, with a crown askew on top.

"So... you're trying to imply that Chuck's a fairy?"

Chuck turned his head to glare at his blond stepsister, who was biting her lower lip to prevent a laugh from escaping. "If my relationship with Blair is not an indication, then my private activities with Blair in bed, though not restricted to it, is anything to go by, I'd say no one's going to take that bait. Also, my preceding reputation before I became a committed man disputes your logic." Chuck turned away in indignation, before turning once more to a Serena biting her lip to prevent a smile. He nodded his head once in resolution before resuming his former position.

Serena just rolled her eyes at Chuck on the defensive. "So, what's the third tattoo? Can I see it?"

Blair smirked. "I'd let you, but I don't think you would be comfortable."

Serena raised her eyebrows. "It's not on his ass, is it?"

Blair just smiled a Cheshire cat grin in reply. It took a while for Serena to get the silent message and she howled, clutching her stomach. Chuck just scowled at her as he reached for his polo shirt.

"Don't you think you're enjoying this too much, Sis?"

Serena shook her head amidst her laughter. "I will never let you live it down, _brother dear_!" Serena turned to Blair as the blonde wiped her eyes of the tears threatening to spill, her laughter subsiding. "So what does the third tattoo look like?"

"Oh, just a message like the first one I showed you. On his left butt cheek, it says, 'Asset tapped by Blair Waldorf', A-S-S capitalized." As Blair said this, she groped his left butt cheek.

Chuck jumped. "Ouch! Dammit, Waldorf! I said it still stings!" He glared at her cheeky smile. He found himself slightly turned on by her bold move, but really, the sting of the tattoo on his ass and on his stomach reminded him of how he would have difficulty in finding a suitable sleeping position. Not to mention the fact that the set of butterfly wings on his back also stung, which might hinder his nightly past time with Blair. But he could handle a little pain if it meant receiving immense pleasure.

Serena giggled into her mouth, falling to the couch. "Oh my god, B! I cannot believe you just made a graffiti of possession on Chuck's skin! It's practically vandalism on your part as I'm assuming Chuck had no say in the designs of his tattoos?" Serena's voice went up on the last word, appearing cheeky in her innocent question.

"The creative department was handled solely by me," Blair stated smugly before turning to Chuck. Despite his pout, Chuck stuck out his chin to let Blair button up his shirt. After the last button, she dusted his shoulders and ran her hands over his arms with a smile and a contented sigh. Serena just watched on, grinning at how they looked like a married couple just then.

Chuck was still not amused, still bitter about his stepsister's delight at his misfortune. Well, when he came up with The Game, he knew it would also bite him in the ass. Even though he was scowling from the slight sting of his new body decorations, he was glad she had fun, even if it was twisted. And when Blair was happy, especially when the level was high enough not to be lessened by his negative mood, well, he was happy too. The reason he hadn't been sussed earlier for his sulking mood was because she was far too entertained by the scenario. That, and she was gloating with the thought that she had the upper hand. Well, he thought, if she thought she was clever in this game, he was cunning.

"It's my turn now, Waldorf," Chuck smirked as he caressed her chin. Blair tried to hide her trepidation with a sassy smile and raised eyebrows, but Chuck knew she was apprehensive, which caused him to grin wider. As he held her chin between his thumb and index finger, he dropped a kiss on her lips, which she leaned into as if in reflex.

"Prepare yourself." Chuck whispered against her lips before he pulled away to march up to his room to make arrangements.

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

**Next on, **_**Ch03: Chuck's Turn**_

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

_**A/n:**_ [1] I got the idea from the manga "Fairy Cube" by Kaori Yuki. The protagonist, Hasumi Ian, had a birthmark on his back the shape of butterfly wings.

If you want to check out the story, search it on mangafox(.)com


	3. Chuck's Turn

_**Author's note:**_ Finished! This was by far the most difficult of the 3 chappies to write. X_x

**A Lifetime's Repercussion of a Dare**

Summary:

Chuck comes up with a simple contest for him and Blair: both must come up with a dare for each other that they will have to live with for the rest of their lives.

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

_**Ch03: Chuck's Turn**_

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

A groan.

A chuckle. "Good morning, lover."

Blair grinned as she heard her beloved boyfriend's deep voice greet her over the phone. Though her greeting was not customary (normally she would've snapped; her beauty sleep was cut short of a few minutes by the phone's ringing.), upon realizing it was Chuck, her mood brightened.

"Did I disturb a sensual dream?"

Blair rolled her eyes. Trust Chuck to be so perverted first thing in the morning over the phone. "Hmm, did you wake up needy and alone?"

Chuck groaned. "For a week now."

"Well, you did say your tattoos still sting. I'm giving you time to recuperate before resuming our favorite couple activity since all you've done is whine like a little baby," Blair's teasing smile seeped into her tone and her laughter rang like bells as she heard him huff, complete with a mental image of a childishly pouting Chuck.

"I've recuperated now."

"Bass," Blair changed her tone, mockingly patient as if he were daft, "Why did you call me before my wake-up hour?"

"I missed waking up to my lover's bare flesh against my own." Blair rolled her eyes but smirked anyway. "I need you to heat up my summer nights. It's been too cold without your presence in my bed. We both know my sheets don't warm me up at night." Chuck's sultry drawl flowed with through her spine as his seduction created a slight haze in her brain.

"Mmhm." Blair smirked but maintained her unmoved tone.

He chuckled in response. "Am I getting you hot and bothered?" He now sounded smug. "I know I am when I woke up with a hard-on and you were nowhere to be found."

Blair bit her lip and shook her head to clear her befuddled mind. "If you don't tell me what it is that you called me for so early in the morning, I'm hanging up and going back to sleep! I need eight hours and I am not in the mood for phone sex!"

His deep voice laughed out loud. "As if you could go back to sleep after I've aroused you."

"Ugh, you're heinous!" she spat, really feeling bothered.

"No, just frustrated because I haven't had my usual fill of morning sex."

She groaned exasperatedly. "Chuck!"

"Ooh, grumpy you could mean a morning of angry sex."

"Dammit, Chuck! Get to the effing point of this call!"

"Oh fine," he said, conceding. "I've called to inform you that tomorrow, we leave for a romantic escapade to the Entertainment Capital of the World[1]. The Bass jet will be ready at about 11 AM."

Blair sat up straight on her bed. "So, you're game then?"

"Yes. I've already made the necessary arrangements."

"Alright. Is that all?"

"Actually," the direction of Chuck's tone changed, dabbled with a little bit of mischief and teasing, "I'm thinking you could just spend the rest of the day here in my suite. Better yet, you can stay in until tomorrow. You don't even have to change out of your nighties since I'm going to be stripping it off you the minute you walk through my door."

"Damn you!" she shouted at him, now too sexually bothered to ignore it and go back to sleep.

He chuckled, amused. "I love you and you know you love me too, Waldorf."

Blair sighed exasperatedly, although a grin was starting to creep its way to the corner of her lips. "Yes, I do, you Basshole. And if you want me to get there wearing the new lingerie I purchased the other day, stop harassing me over the phone because I need to pack!"

Chuck promptly hung up.

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

It was finally Chuck's turn to host the lifetime dare game. The thought made him completely smile an idiotic, lovestruck grin/seductive smirk that Blair found handsome, but also slightly disturbing, given that it did little to reassure her nerves. Blair figured he really thought of a great comeback from the dare she subjected him to.

When they landed and arrived at the luxurious suite Chuck had rented for their stay, he made no mention of the dare, as if they were actually there for vacation. They stayed inside the suite for the rest of the day as Chuck had demanded compensation for the sex-deprived week before (though they did renew their membership of the mile-high club on their flight earlier). The next day after lunch, he took her out shopping. Chuck insisted they go back to the suite for dinner, which made Blair nervous. She still prayed that he wouldn't get the idea of a sex tape (though it made her a bit curious and dare she say it… excited?).

By the time the rented limo parked outside the hotel, predictions were racing through Blair's mind. Maybe he wanted her to do a striptease complete with a lap dance? Or maybe he'd get her a costume and make her dance as a show girl in some burlesque club he'd found. But the most likely dare in her mind was a sex tape.

When they got back to the suite, Blair was surprised to see their place aglow with the mellow glow of candlelight. Peonies of different shades and species also adorned the whole suite. A table for two was in the middle of the flurry of bouquets and candles.

"So, Chuck," Blair started as she walked around the room in awe. "What's the condition?" She turned to him, arms crossed. She was a bit scared of what he'd dare her; she expected something horrible to get back at her for branding him with several tattoos. But she'd rather know before dinner.

"You know," Chuck trailed off, plucking a peony from one of the surrounding bouquets, and standing right in front of her as he smelled the flower, "peonies symbolize prosperity, good fortune, joyful life, and happy marriage."[2]

Blair's eyebrows rose. "Well well, Bass. You did research on flower meanings. I'm impressed."

He grazed the petals of the flower on the outline of her jaw, "Marry me."

Blair blinked at Chuck's statement.

"What?"

Chuck walked closer to her, and she saw the depth of his eyes, and knew this was not in recklessness. He knelt in front of her, not breaking the connection of their eyes and understanding.

She saw the careful planning, and dare she say manipulation, to corner her in this moment, to lead her to this situation. The pieces of the bigger picture finally fell into place in her mind.

Chuck wanted to propose to her. He made up this game so he could. He made his proposal like a challenge: if she refused, she would lose. And they both knew she hated to lose. This game of dare was a safety net so she wouldn't say no. As if she could.

And filing a divorce would also mean conceding, which would scratch out that option for coercion ammunition later on in their marriage.

Down on one knee, he reached into his pocket to extract a black velvet box. Nestled inside was a surprisingly modest ring with an opal as its centerpiece, its silver band studded with smaller diamonds.

Chuck took the ring and held it in front of him, staring at the ring to avoid her eyes. "This was my mother's," He took a deep breath, as if preparing for a dive on a cliff, as he connected his eyes to Blair's once more. Nervousness permeated from every pore of his body. "This was the first thing he bought with his paycheck."

She saw his jaw tense as he swallowed the ball of tension in his throat. Her jaw was apparently hanging open in shock as her heart thudded.

"Of all the jewelry I've given you over the years, I've never given you a ring before. And unlike your taste for other pieces, you prefer rings in simplicity. You said oversized rocks or precious stones don't compliment your fingers or your hands. You want it simple, just like your favorite ruby ring from your grandmother. And when I saw this, all I could see was the future with you." She saw him visibly swallow nervously as he diverted his gaze to his mother's ring. But instead of being pale, he was blushing. Blair would've teased him if she wasn't stunned at the moment.

"I can't imagine this ring on anyone else's finger." He looked into her eyes once again, and she could see the hope and vulnerability and even the fear of rejection in his eyes. But most of all, she saw his love.

"So…" he took a deep breath. "Will you agree to marry me?"

"… Yes." Blair whispered as she found what little of her voice she could extract from her larynx.

Chuck blinked disbelievingly. "Come again?"

"I said yes, you deaf Basshole!"

He frowned as if to retort to her name-calling, but she pulled him by the lapels of his suit to raise him from his knees and crushed her lips to his. He eagerly kissed her back, all the while slipping the ring on Blair's left hand.

Blair pulled away for a while, admiring the ring on her finger before slapping him on the chest. "Is that why you came up with this game in the first place?"

Chuck smirked mischievously. "Think of it as an engagement of sorts in a gentlemen's agreement," Chuck explained breathlessly as he resumed kissing Blair.

Blair just rolled her eyes as she pulled away. "This was a gamble, you know. I was this close," she used her thumb and forefinger to indicate about a centimeter, "this close to taking it all the negative way and crushing your heart with my heels."

"And breaking your heart in the process." Chuck arrogantly added. "You know this heart that beats in my chest is yours and mine is with you." He said, pertaining to the exchange they made on the first Christmas they shared as a couple. She gave him her heart pin while he gave her his signature scarf. It had been a game then, when Blair remembered Serena's dilemma back when she dated Dan before. Blair raised the stakes by stating that no cent be spent on the gift to be given, but it had to be very personal and meaningful, also one of a kind. A bit difficult, but both managed it.

Blair was certain that at this moment her heart had fluttered away with the butterflies, but she rolled her eyes at him anyway, at the smirk and shyness in his gaze, a bit embarrassed by his sincerity. Chuck Bass the romantic always did make her feel like a giggling school girl, secretly reading romance novels and dreaming of the fateful day when love should come.

Earlier, she was torn between two very equal perceptions to go through before deciding her reaction. One would be of utter insult, that proposing was just a game, that there was nothing beyond that question, like a wedding and marriage. If she decided to let anger and rage sweep her in that moment, she would've rendered bodily harm upon him and walking out on him (or possibly, ending their relationship). The other would be that he was genuine in his intentions to spend the rest of their lives as one, that this was not just one of their silly games for amusement. That he really did want to marry her, and this little "scheme" (but he was creative and unique, in her opinion) was such a signature move of his. Unconventional, but nonetheless sincere. It was a battle, at what direction her emotions would take, but in the end, her heart followed the flutter of butterfly wings.

"Yeah, well," Chuck shrugged, but grinned at his fiancée, "We have to take risks. And if I remember correctly, you were the one who said you didn't want a typical proposal, that it better be unforgettable and a trademark of Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. And what better way than a last game, the endgame of all games?"

"Well, well. You sure are a master of surprises and tactics," Blair grinned, pride glowing in her mischievous eyes.

"Now," Blair pushed away from Chuck's embrace, taking a few steps backward. "I believe you planned a romantic getaway. And you're supposed to sweep me off my feet, but as I see it, I'm still standing. This trick of yours should occupy the night."

Chuck smirked, dark and seductive, but his eyes were shining with amusement at Blair's challenging words, baiting him. Blair squealed in surprise when he swept her over his shoulder, and quickly made his way to their bedroom.

"Oh, my plans aren't halfway through yet, Mrs. Bass. And my service has just extended from this night to the rest of our lives."

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

Serena and Nate were the first ones to be informed by Blair and Chuck respectively. Serena squealed for a good minute, which had Blair holding her phone a few inches away from her ear. Even Nate heard Serena's zealous response. Nate, on the other hand, had a calmer reaction, but nevertheless enthusiastic for his two best friends, saying it was about time before congratulating Chuck and asking about their plans for the wedding.

"Hey, Blair. We can get married tonight if you want."

"Don't you _dare_ even _think_ about it, Bass! I do want to marry you but my wedding will not be conducted by some measly impersonator of a rock star!"

"_Our_ wedding, darling. Or did you not have me in the picture as your groom?"

"Chuck, shut up for a minute while I talk to your stepsister about plans."

"I prefer to make haste. I'm pretty sure our married life will be the same shotgun wedding or not."

"Chuck, I refuse to give the impression we got married because we were drunk out of our minds or because you got me knocked up! My mother would castrate you!"

"You wouldn't let her, you love me. And it'd be your loss, baby."

"Ugh, using endearments will not get me to consider your terrible suggestion!"

"If I added a temporal condition to the dare, say, marry me _tonight_—"

"No! Too late!"

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

**The End~!**

**Of this fic, but not the CHAIR romance! XD**

-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-§¨•¨§-¤-

_**A/n:**_ Thank you for reading this mini-fic of mine till the end! And I also extend my gratitude for all those who reviewed! Highly appreciated!!! When I posted the first chappie, I was worried this fic wouldn't be so successful, but your reviews encouraged me and proved that the fic was worth reading. I'm planning another fic, as I'm very hyped and inspired to add to the CB ficdom, especially since after the merging of categories, the character filter disappeared. One reason my CHAIR fic addiction cannot be satiated at times. XP

_**Correction to my 1st note:**_

[1] Las Vegas (not Los Angeles). Chuck made them go there so that if ever they were to get married, they could do so right away.

[2] I found the flower meanings on different sites. They all basically say the same thing. I do not own nor did I make it up.

To all the reviewers of this fic, THANK YOU!!! ^___________________________^ and yes, I must say, some were really perceptive to have guessed what Chuck's dare would be, which is what I had in mind when I made this fic. LoLXD


End file.
